PARE KO
by Purokulots v5.0
Summary: Warning:TAGLISH dialect::Non-Yaoi::Hints?::Sen,Ru[main cast]::plsR&R::Kagaguhan as usual,crap,wala lang...::Songfic::1shot::TT::byPurokulots&toxic3io::--::for PINOYS onli::SANXYU::


PARE KO 

Author:  PuroKulots w/ toxic3io

Type: 1shot-songfic/?

Genre: General/POV….hint/s??? ['di me sure… T_T]

Rating: PG-13

Warning/s: Mura included; Taglish [for PINOYS onli]; slight OOC-ness

Cast/s: Sen, Ru, OC

Dedication/s: 2 da Toxic3io- tnx & wahahaha, duybads niyo pwends! Hehe, woist- balita ko may fic kau jan… I-post niyo na yan! 2 Ryuen… heh, wala lang… -_- 2 da Pinoys… woist, para po sa inyong lahat… salamas!

A/N:Basta, paki-meyl na lamang po ako pag may reklamo ka…. T_T R&R……pls

-Standard D's Apply-

-Ang kantang _Pare Ko_ ay kanta ng _E'Heads_- hinihiram lang namin…SANX!-

-------------------------__

Biyernes ng gabi- nakahiga lang ako sa aking kama at nakatingin sa kisame… nagiisip-isip nang kung ano-ano lang. Marami akong assignments nung araw na yun pero, buti na lang at Biyernes naman… baka bukas ko na lang gagawin siguro. Pero, baka pagdating naman bukas—hindi ko na naman magawa kasi, malamang maghapon na naman akong magpra-praktis nang basketbol…

Sa linggo kaya…?

Pwede rin pero… badtrip! Bigla kong naalala na may day-off pala yung katulong sa kabilang apartment… isa lang ang ibig sabihin nun…

Siguradong ipapabantay nila sa akin yung kambal nilang kasing kulit nang kitikiti…

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ako… para kasing parati na lang akong walang panahon sa pag-aaral ko… 

Ano kaya kung… a! Alam ko na…

Napabangon ako sa kama at bigla kong inangat yung receiver nang phone ko… 

Tatawagan ko na lang siya… sasabihin ko na siya na lang ang magbantay…para makagawa ako nang mga homeworks ko…

Dinayal ko yung number niya…

RING…

RING…

RING…

Tangina… bakit naman walang sumasagot… 

…

RING…

RING…

Bigla akong nagulat nung nag-vibrate yung celphone ko. Napatingin ko at akala ko, isang message pero… message alarm pala. Bigla ko tuloy nababa yung phone para basahin yung 'alarm message'. Wala naman akong pina-alarm a… pwera na lang kung may laban ang Bulls ngayong gabi pero bukod dun…

Walang hinto sa pag-blink yung backlight nang cel ko kaya mejo nahihirapan akong basahin yung 'alarm'…

Maya-maya ay huminto na at…

Hindi ako ganito mag-type nang text… malamang…

**msg:ktkts kmi maya ni ria sa razz café,430 hpon,my d8 kmi,yeyy!-#7kyut^_^**

Sabi ko na nga ba eh… 

Napakunot yung noo ko- at shempre, binura ko na lang yung walang kwentang message na yun. Pati ba naman yung cel ko eh, dinadamay pa niya sa kalokohan niya… Pero, matapos kong basahin yung message na yun- na-realize ko kung bakit walang sumasagot sa bahay nila…

Oo nga naman… may date sila nang jowa niya…ang tanga mo talaga Kaede!

Napailing lang ako tapos balik na ulit sa paghiga sa kama. Maaga kasi akong umuwi ngayon e, napagod din ako kasi matagl-tagal din kaming nag-praktis kanina. 

Ano namang gagawin ko…matulog?

E, mukha naman no choice ako eh… kinuha ko yung discman ko na nakapatong sa bedside table ko, tapos pinindot ko na yung 'play' button. Maya-maya pa ay narinig ko na naman ang aking CD na _Tunog Kalye_.

------------------------------------

Hindi ko alam na nakatulog pala ako… basta nagising na lang ako dahil nagri-ring yung celphone ko… Nakalimutan ko palang I-level 1… level 5 pa… Mejo groggy pa ako pero nonetheless, kinapa ko na lang din yung switch nang lampshade sa bedside table at binukas ko- dun ko nga nakita yung cel ko na nagvi-vibrate at nagri-ring…

Buti na lang at mejo maayos yung ringing tone ko, kung hindi- nakakahiya sa kabilang apartment…_Swing-Swing_ ng _All-American Rejects_…

Nagkakamot pa ako nang mata nun habang hawak ko yung cel ko na tila ba nagwawalang bata…

**Calling… !sPä¥k!**

…? Problema nito…?

"Hello…" Alam kong alam niya yung kasabihan na _magloko ka na sa laseng, wag lang sa bagong gising_, kaya naman dapat maayos 'tong sasabihin niya… dahil kung hindi…

Uumbagin kita sa Lunes…

"Kayds…"

…?!

_'Kayds'_ kasi ang tawag niya sa akin eh… ewan ko ba sa mokong na 'to, kaya in return naman…

"Hoy _Akx_…"

…yun naman ang tawag ko sa kanya. Antok pa talaga ako pero pinipilit ko lang imulat yung mata ko. Bigla akong napasulyap sa relo ko- mejo nagulat ako sa oras- 10:15p.m

"Kayds… pare… pasensya na ha…"

"Lagi naman eh…"

Mejo natawa siya sa sinabi ko- pero, base sa tono nang boses niya… malamang na naman na may problema 'to…

"Kayds…pwede ba tayong…"

Napataas tuloy ako nang kilay- narinig ko kasing umubo siya sa kabilang linya eh… tsaka, yung boses niya…

"Tumoma ka?" Hindi yun isang tanong- more of, isang statement na nagde-demand nang kasagutan. Pusta ko yung paborito kong boxer shorts- nakainom 'to…

"Hehe… galing mo… talaga…"

Bingo! 

"Matalino ako Akx…" Matalino rin siya kaso… 

"Oi… ano… kita tayo sa 'langit'… sandali lang…"

Napakamot ako sa mukha ko- pesteng mga lamok 'to… siguro dapat bumili na ulit ako nang katol… napatingin ulit ako sa relo ko tapos mejo napaisip… 

Ganitong oras…sira ata tuktok nito eh…

"Kayds… please lang pre'… kelang… kelangan lang talaga eh…"

…matalino siya kaso…

"Bakit naman ako papayag?" Parang alam ko na 'to…

"…basta… ano kasi eh… alam mo na…"

…bobo siya pagdating sa  pag-ibig… yak, tang-ina… ang korni pero- kung sabagay, marami na rin naman akong kilalang ganito… matalino at matibay sa mga bagyo, pero pag puso na ang binagyo… wala na… daig pa ang hinagupit nang dos por dos!

Hindi ko alam ang nangyari pero, pumayag ata ako… kasi ang next na alam ko na lang ay tumatayo na ako mula sa kama at binubukas ko na yung aparador ko para kumuha nang jacket… malamang malamig doon sa 'langit'- napakuha na rin ako nang extrang jacket pa…

Malamang naman kasi na wala ka sa sarili mong pag-iisip ngayon…

Hindi ko nga alam minsan kung bakit ko ba tinutulungan ang mga taong gaya niya- eh, yun pa naman ang pinaka-ayaw ko sa lahat… yung mga taong masyadong 'sentimental'… siguro, ganun na lang din talaga lalo na kapag matagal mo na ring kasama yung tao…

Oo, matagal na rin kasi kaming mag-pare ni Akx … siguro may mga apat na taon na…

Sinuot ko na yung jacket ko, nagsapatos na, tapos ay kinuha ko na yung susi nang apartment ko sa may drawer- ni-lock yung gate tapos dumerecho na sa lugar na pinagusapan…

--------------------------

Gaya nga nang inaasahan ko- puta, ang lamig nga sa 'langit'- teka, hindi literal na 'langit' ha… kelangan ko pang tubuan nang pakpak para makarating dun- pero malamang, hindi pakpak ang tutubo sa akin… sungay pwede pa. Napayakap tuloy ako sa sarili ko… ang lamig… pano naman kasi, dito pa sa tabing-dagat naisipang pumunta…

Yun ang sinasabi naming na 'langit'… yun kasi ang tawag naming sa 'tabing-dagat' nang Kanagawa… maganda kasi ang tanawin dun… minsan, kahit badtrip ako, nawawala lahat yun- lalo na kapag andito ako sa  'langit'… ang sarap kasi nang hangin at magandang pagmasadan ang langit sa taas- asul na asul tsaka… basta… kakaiba. Pakiramdam ko minsan, tinatangay nang hangin lahat nang problema at mga iniisip ko… minsan uuwi ako at nagugulat na lang habang ako ay naglalakad dahil tila ba… napakagaan ng pakiramdam ko… duybads talaga pero dun kami nagkasundo ni Akx… pareho kaming mga sucker sa 'scenery'- baduy ba? Wala lang… kanya-kanya lang nang trip yan eh… eh, ikaw ba… ano bang trip mo?

Minsan naman, sinasamahan ko siyang mangisda dito …. Hindi ko akalain na may potential palang maging mangingisda ang kolokoy na yun… Bagay sa iyo, in fairness… Kaya naman madalas ko siyang biruin na balak ko siyang ipagawa't ibili nang bangka at lambat…… 

Napabuntong-hininga ulit ako, sabay tingin sa relo ko… 10:54pm… Ginagago ba ako nito…? Naisipan ko munang maupo sa mga malalaking bato na nakahanay sa may seacoast… 

Mga 10 minutes pa Kaede… pag wala pa… umuwi ka na…umbagin mo na lang sa Lunes…

Lalo atang lumakas ang hangin-  wala namang bagyo…Wala nga ba… a ewan… teka, kelan ka pa naging concern sa weather, Kaede? Napahikab ako… konti na lang talaga at baka makalimutan ko na nasa tabing-dagat ako… matutulog na talaga ako dito… 

Pinasok ko yung kamay ko sa bulsa nang jacket ko at may nakapa ako…nang ilabas ko sa jacket ko kung ano yun… 

…

…pwede na…

Sinubukan kong kapain naman yung kabilang bulsa nang jacket ko- hoping na dala ko yung lighter ko pero… badtrip… 

Naiwan…sayang naman…

Nonetheless, inilagay ko na lang sa bibig ko yung kaisa-isang stick nang yosi… tapos napalinga-linga ako sa paligid…

Baduy mo Kaede ha, wag mong isiping naghahanap ka ng bato diyan para mapagkiskis mo at makagawa ka nang apoy…

Medyo napa-ngiti ako nang konti sa naisip ko… jologs talaga…Tang-ina, kinikilabutan na ako sa ginaw dito ha…

Maya-maya pa… may narinig akong parang… tumatawa…?

Anak nang-…?! Napalingon ako at….

"May yosi, walang sindi…"

Sa wakas… Nakasimagot na ako… ewan ko kung obyus sa kanya yun, pero basta ang alam ko… may isang tao na ginaw na ginaw na ang naghihintay sa isang walang kwentang nilalang… 

Lumakad siya palapit sa pwesto ko- sabay upo din sa tabi ko… 

Gaya nga ng inaasahan- walang dalang jacket…

"Sorry late…"

"Traffic ba…" Alam niya na ako ay isang sarcastic na tao pero… sanay na ang mokong na 'to sa akin… Naman… ewan ko na lang kung hindi ka pa sanay…

Napatawa siya… hay naku, ang babaw talaga- konting salita lang, bungisngis kagad… Obyus ba… may traffic pa ba nang ganitong oras…?

"Hindi ako nagpapatawa…"

"E, natatawa ako sayo eh…"

"Talaga lang ha…"

"Talaga- Ha.Ha.Ha." Sabay ngiti- daig pa ang inborn ang ngiti niya sa mukha… ibang klase talaga, ngayon lang ako nakakilala nang ganitong klaseng tao… napailing lang ako nang ulo…

"Jologs mo…" Napatingin ako sa langit at mejo nabighani sa dami nang bituin sa taas… ang ganda… nung bata ako, uto-uto pa ako nun- lagi akong sinasabihan nang ermats ko na mag-wish daw sa mga bituin at magkakatotoo daw yun… 

"O eto…" May lighter na nakasindi na sa harap ko… napatingin ako sa kanya at nakita ko na nagyoyosi na rin siya… May silbi ka rin pala… Sinindihan ko na rin yung yosi ko- maya-maya pa… pareho na kaming buga ng buga usok… 

Para kaming pugon…

Gusto ko na talagang malaman kung bakit kami nandito sa ganitong oras nang gabi pero ayoko namang maunang magtanong…kaya hinayaan ko lang na siya ang maunang magsalita pero… mukhang mauubos na ang yosi ko pero ni isang salita wala pa rin siyang sinasabi…

"May dala akong isang kaha ng _lights_…" A buti naman… masarap talagang magyosi… lalo na kapag ganitong malamig… Napatungo lang ako sa sinabi niya… malakas ang alon- malamang dahil sa ihip na rin ng hangin … 

"Ano iniisip mo?" Ako ba ang tinatanong nito… Malamang Kaede, kayong dalawa lang naman ang nandito ngayon eh…pwera na lang kung may nakita siyang shokoy sa paligid…

"Wala…" Wala nga ba….? Wala naman talaga e… ….

"Akala ko meron…"

"Akala mo lang yun…" Sana naman ay malaman ko na kung ano ang ginagawa ko dito- nabitin kasi ang pagtulog ko… masama pa naman kapag nabibitin ang tulog ko…

"Sorry ha- alam kong late na… pero kasi…" 

+Pare ko, meron akong problema 

_Wag mong sabihing na naman+_

Asan na ba ako… a, gaya nga nang sabi ko kanina- nung bata ako, lagi akong pinagwi-wish nang ermats ko sa mga bituin… ako namang si uto-uto… hala, sige naman ng sige at wish naman ng wish… Naalala ko tuloy yung palabas sa TV… yung _Wish Ko Lang_… wala lang…

_+In love ako sa isang kolehiyala_

_Hindi ko maintindihan+_

"Nakipagkita ako kanina kay Ria… nagtext kasi siya sa akin kahapon eh…gusto daw niya akong makausap… mejo importante daw…"

Kung ano-ano pa nga ang winiwish ko nun… tangina, naalala ko yung isang wish ko… mahilig kasi ako sa tsokolate eh… winish ko na sana umulan nang _flat tops_… alam niyo yun… oo, yung orange ang kulay nang balat… masarap yun- siguro kaya kong umubos nang mga 30 pieces nun sa isang upuan lang… 

Parang alam ko na kung saan tutungo 'tong kwento mo ha…

"Hindi kasi ako pwede kahapon- naiba kasi yung sked nung isa kong subject… dapat vacant ko yun pero nag-switch sila nang sked nung _English13_ ko kaya yun…"

A… _English13_, tang-ina… yung _English12_ ko nga nag-drop na ako dun eh… puta, wala na akong pag-asa kasi dun eh… ni hindi nga ako nagsu-submit nang activities eh…

…bukod sa chocolates- hilig ko rin ang kendi… halimaw akong kumain nang kendi… marami akong paboritong kendi nun… pero pinakagusto ko sa lahat yung _white rabbit_, ang kulit nun eh, pati yung balat na transparent… kinakain… lasang 'oscha' pero ayos lang- masarap  naman eh…pag ako kumain nun, hinihiwalay ko muna yung balat- uunahin ko yun, tapos yung kendi naman… wala lang… buti nga at hindi ako nabungal eh…puro kasi matatamis ang kinakain ko…

_+Wag na nating idaan sa maboteng usapan_

_Lalo lang madaragdagan ang sakit ng ulo_

_At hapdi sa tiyan_

_Anong sarap, kami naging magkaibigan_

_Napuno ako nang pag-asa+_

Isang hithit pa at tinapon ko na yung yosi ko… napatingin ako sa kasama ko at nagulat ako kasi nakatingin siya sa akin… …?

"Baket…?" Umiling siya… halatang mejo bangag pa siya. Sa totoo lang, ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganito… usually napaka-high nito eh… pero ngayon…

May dumaan sigurong anghel… tumahimik kasi eh… tanging ang hampas lang nang mga alon ang naririnig ko sa paligid… 

_+Yun pala hanggang dun lang ang kaya_

_Akala ko ay pwede pa_

_Masakit man isipin_

_Kailangang tanggapin_

_Kung kelan ka naging seryoso _

_Saka ka niya gagaguhin_

_O, Diyos ko, ano ba naman ito_

_Diba, tangina nagmukha akong tanga_

_Pinaasa niya lang ako_

_Lecheng  pag-ibig 'to…+_

"Wala pare eh… ayaw sa akin…" Sabi ko na nga ba eh… Umihip na naman ang badtrip na hangin… malamig talaga… naninigas na nga pati tenga ko eh. Napatingin ako sa pagitan namin at nakita ko yung isang kaha nang yosi na dala niya- kumuha ako at nagsindi ako…

…?!

Tang-inang hangin…

…??!

Ayaw talaga….

"O, bilis… sindihan mo…" Nabigla ako eh, tinakpan niya yung yosi ko habang sinisindihan ko… sawakas…  nakapagsindi na rin… 

"Ako naman…" Napatingin ako sa kanya… a… gusto mo palang magyosi rin… gaya nang ginawa niya- tinulungan ko rin siyang magsindi nang yosi niya… pero, mukhang mas mahirap kaysa kanina… masyado atang nakalapit yung kamay ko sa lighter kasi…

"Aray! Tang-ina naman-?!!" Puta, ang sakit mapaso a…

"Uy!!!… sorry!" Napangiwi ako sa sakit… pucha, ikaw ba naman mapaso nang apoy sa lighter… napakagat tuloy ako dun sa parte nang kamay ko na napaso… sa totoo lang, katangahan yun pero… miskina… masakit pa rin… Nakita ko na nasindihan niya na rin- naawa siguro si Bathala sa kanya…

"Ok ka lang pre… sorry ha… kasi naman nakalapit masyado yung kamay mo eh!"

So, kasalanan ko pa pala… okey… Kagat-kagat ko pa rin yung sa may bandang baba nang palad ko…

"Ano… okey ka lang?"

"Oo… malayo 'to sa bituka…" Napangiti lang siya.  Tiningnan ko yung napaso- namumula na siya… malamang maya-maya lang- mahapdi na talaga to. Siguro nakita niya rin yung pamumula- malamang… mas maputi naman kasi ako sa kanya eh…

"Tara, ilublob natin sa dagat…" Tiningnan ko siya nang matalas… natawa lang siya…

"Ikaw kaya ilublob ko…" Tawa na naman…

"Joke lang yun pre! Hehehe!" Napailing lang ako nang ulo… nawala tuloy ang 'peace of mind' ko… pero hindi yun naging hadlang para hindi ko ipagpatuloy ang pagyoyosi… nalaglag kasi kanina sa bibig ko yung sinisndihan namin kaya napilitan akong kumuha ulit- buti na lang at humina ng konti ang hangin- kaya nakapagsindi ako kagad…

May anghel na naman na bumaba mula sa langit…

Bigla kong naalala yung extrang jacket na dala ko… pagtingin ko sa kaliwa ko ay nakita ko nga- nakatiklop pa- bigla kong kinuha tsaka inabot sa katabi ko… Parang mejo huli na… Nakita kong mejo nagtataka siya… Ang hina talaga ng kokote mo…

"Sinusuot yan… hindi tinititigan…" Napatungo lang siya- kinuha niya yung jacket at habang nakangiti ay nakuha pang mang-asar…

"Yabang… heh…. Thanks!" Pagkasuot niya ay… balik na naman sa katahimikan ang lahat… napatingin ako sa relo ko at mejo nagulat sa oras… 11:25pm na pala… Late na talaga pero… nawala nang konti yung antok ko- siguro dahil na rin sa pasong natamo ko… ayan, gaya nga ng inaasahan- mejo mahapdi na siya…

_+Sabi niya, ayaw niya munang magka-syota_

_Dehins ako naniwala_

_Di nagtagal, naging ganon na rin ang tema_

_Kulang na lang ang ay sagot niya+_

"…akala ko okey na kami eh… tang-ina… wala pala…" Uy… mejo nagulat ako dun ha- nagsisimula na pala siyang mag-sentimental… 

Ganun talaga ang buhay…

"Pinilit ko siyang magpaliwanag pero… wala eh… tangina… apat na buwan din ako umasa… wala rin pala…"

….pag hindi _para_ sayo, hindi _talaga_ sayo…

"…magkaibigan lang daw kami…"

_+Ba't ba ang labo niya_

_Di ko maipinta_

_Hanggang kelan maghihintay_

_Ako ay nabuburat na+_

…sinabi ko naman sayo noon na wag kang _umasa_ masyado … di ko na kasalanan yun…

Napatingin ako sa kanya… hindi ako sigurado pero… halatang umiyak 'to… siguro nung bago niya ako tinawagan- mejo namamaga ang mata eh… Napatingin na lang ako ulit sa langit… nakita ko na naman ang mga bituin sa taas… minsan naisip ko, siguro kung totoong binibigay nang mga bituin ang bawat hiling nang tao… siguro… 

…lahat masaya at madali…

"…pero alam mo pre… seryoso talaga ako sa kanya…"

Karma kaya yan… napaka-playboy mo kasi eh… nagalit tuloy si Lord… Parang gusto kong ngumiti nung naisip ko yung 'karma'… mahirap talagang kalabanin ang 'karma'…  Napatingin ulit ako sa kasama ko- nakatingin din siya sa taas… maya-maya pa ay narinig ko siyang nagsalita na talaga namang ikina-taas nang kilay ko…

"Baket kaya… gwapo naman ako…"

_Karma_ nga talaga…. Tumingin siya sa akin at nakangiting-loko pa ang kolokoy… Humithit ako ng yosi tapos….

…binuga ko sa harap niya…

"Ano bang-?!" Mejo napaubo siya… Napangiti ako ng konti sa ginawa ko pero hindi ko pinakita sa kanya yun… malamang badtrip na talaga sa akin ang batang basted… 

…batang _basted…?!_

"Puta naman pre… hindi ba katanggap-tanggap yung sinabi ko…?"

"Hn…_batang basted_…" Sabay tingin sa kanya- mejo seryoso ang mukha ng batang basted… maya-maya pa ay…

"Nakakagago talaga Kayds… umasa ako sa wala… araw-araw hinahatid at sinusundo ko tapos… puta badtrip… biglang… wala lang…yun lang yun…"

…pero siguro, kung lahat naman ibibigay ng bituin sa iyo… pano mo matututunan ang tumayo sa sarili mong paa kapag ikaw ay nadapa… eh, nandiyan ang iyong bituin para itayo ka…

_+Pero, minamahal ko siya_

_Di biro, TL ako sa kanya+_

"…mahal ko siya Kayds…"

…pano ka matututong lumaban sa mga dagok ng buhay…. e nandiyan ang iyong bituin para ipaglaban ka…

"…walang biro… talagang…"

…pano mo malalaman ang mga 'mali' kung puro 'tama' ang ipinapaalam sayo… 

…ang gulong nang buhay ay madaya… matagal ko na ring alam yan…. Maraming beses ko na rin naramdaman ang lungkot pero…

…eto pa rin ako… patuloy na nabubuhay… lumalaban… hindi rin masaya ang puro ginhawa…. masarap din kung may lungkot at pahirap na kasama… 

"…mahal ko siya…"

+_ Alam kong nababaduyan ka na_

_Sa mga sinasabi ko_

_Pero sana naman ay maintindihan mo+_

…dun mo kasi masasabing… _buhay_ ka… nakakaramdam ka kasi nang sakit… nang lungkot… nararamdaman mo rin ang kaginhawan nang pag-iyak…

…at kung ikaw ay hindi titigil at mawawalan nang pag-asa… mararamdaman mo ang kasarapan nang _mabuhay_ sa mundo…gaano man kahirap ang pagdadaanan mo…

…dahil alam mo at umaasa ka na merong isang magandang _bukas _na naghihintay para sayo…

… naniniwala din naman ako na hindi pang-habang buhay ang mga problema at pagsubok… 

 naniniwala kasi ako na… habang umiikot ang mundo… patuloy pa rin ang pag-ikot din nang buhay…

…para rin yang _pag-ibig…_ hindi ka matututo hanggat hindi ka _masasaktan_…

Ewan ko pero, nagulat na lang ako nung napansin ko na mejo matagal-tagal na rin pala akong nakatingin sa sigarilyong hawak ko… mahaba-haba na rin yung upos… tinapik ko nang konti gamit nang daliri ko at biglaan naman na ito'y nalaglag… umihip nang marahan ang hangin…

"….Kayds… anong masasabi mo…?"

_+O, pare ko meron ka bang maipapayo_

_Kung wala ay okey lang_

_Kailangan lang ay ang iyong pakikiramay_

_Andito ka ay ayos na+_

Anong masasabi ko….? Ano nga ba… 

Tinatanong mo ba ako kung ano ang pwede kong masabi? Sa totoo lang… wala…. Wala akong maisip sabihin… hindi dahil sa kung ano pa man… kundi dahilan sa… yun naman ang totoo eh… 

Alam naman niya eh… pag dating sa mga ganitong usapan, ako lagi yung tahimik lang at walang masabi… minsan iniisip ko na baka iniisip niya na napaka-wala kong kwentang kausap…siguro yun ang iniisip niya…

…di ba…?

Napatawa siya nang mahina kaya naman ay napalingon ako sa kanya… nakangiti siya habang nakatingin sa taas…

…sa mga bituin…

Hindi ko napigilan na itanong sa kanya…

"Wag mo sabihing humihiling ka sa mga bituin na yan…"

Lalo lamang lumaki ang pagngiti niya- sumagot siya pero hindi pa rin niya iniaalis ang pagtingin sa taas…

"Oo naman…"

At talagang hindi ko pa ulit napigilan ang bibig ko…

"Ano naman hiniling mo…?"

Napakunot yung noo ko… minsan mahirap talagang hulaan itong si Sendoh Akira… ewan ko ba… malabong tao pero malinaw din naman…. …?!! Ang gulo ata nun a… pero… yun naman talaga eh…

Nakangiti siyang tumingin sa akin…

"Se-cret!" Sabay tawa… 

Ngaks… ano kaya yun…?

"Hn…" Ewan ko sayo… bahala ka sa buhay mo… _batang basted…_ at sa huling pagkakataon, muli kong tiningnan ang relo ko at alas-dose na pala… hn, inumaga na kami dito- siguradong knock-out ako nito pagdating sa bahay… malamang mga hapon na ako magigising… Napahikab ako nang mejo malakas at napansin niya yun- mejo sinadya ko rin naman…

Sa totoo lang… gusto ko nang magpahinga… para ba kasing ang daming nangyari nitong gabi na to… bigla akong nakaramdam nang pagod… isa pa… mejo masakit na rin talaga ang kamay ko na napaso…

Tumayo na ako at mejo nagunat-unat…

"Uwi na ako…" Sabay tingin sa kanya na nakaupo pa rin at nakatingala sa akin…

Ngumiti lang siya at tumayo na rin… maya-maya pa, pareho na kaming naglalakad nang pabalik sa aming kanya-kanyang bahay… walang kwentuhan… tahimik lang kami pareho… parang naninibago ako dahilan sa karaniwan, madaldal siya… pero marahil ay antok na rin ang batang basted kaya ganun…

Gusto kong tumawa kapag naiisip ko ang mga salitang _batang basted…_para bang gusto kong manukso… ewan ko ba… pero siyempre, gagawin ko lamang yun kung gusto kong makatikim nang isang sapak sa mukha… alam ko naman na hindi magandang biro yun… lalo na sa isang lalakeng nasampal nang pagkabasted…

….

…hehehe…

….wala lang… napra-praning lang ata ako…?!

Dumating na kami sa kanto kung saan ay maghihiwalay na kami… hindi na ko nagabala pa na lumingon at magpaalam- basta… lumiko na lang ako… nang biglang…

"Hoy…" Napilitan pa akong lumingon…

"Salamat…" Ngiti…

"…?"

"Wala lang… sa… pakikiramay…?" Ngiti pa rin…

"…" Ay,oo nga pala… _namatay_ ang puso mo, ilibing na natin… yak… duybads…

"Sige… kitakits na lang bukas…" Hala sige… ngiti pa…

Hindi pwede, marami akong assignments… "…bahala na…"

"…one-on-one tom.?" Di ka ba napapagod sa pag-ngisi diyan…?

Mag-aalaga pa pala ako nang kambal-tuko… "…bahala na…"

Napakamot ako sa ulo- sabay talikod at lakad na rin…  daig ko pa ang isang zombie na naglalakad… antok na antok na kasi talaga ako… 

Pagdating ko sa apartment- hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko at napabagsak na lang ako kagad sa kama… para bang para tuloy limang taon akong hindi nakatulog sa itsura ko… papikit na ang mga mata ko pero mejo gisng pa naman nang konti ang utak  ko…

Nabigla na lang ako nang konti nung tumunog ng dalawang beses yung cel ko sa ibabaw nang bedside table… at gaya nga nang kahit sinong 'phone-aholic' dito sa balat nang lupa… nakuha ko pa rin na abutin ang phone ko at alamin kung sino ang nakaisip na magtext sa akin nang ganitong oras… kahit na para bang may ideya na ako kung sino siya…

Opening… 

**!sPä¥k!: **_Oi pare ko, 2log knb?Tnx h…sori rn pla… naabala p kta…2m k n lng soli ung jacket mo… bsta,tnx tlg! :)_

Halos nakasara na talaga ang mga mata ko at tila bang pinipilit ko na lang na basahin yung message… Bukas na lang kita iintindihin… Pumunta ako dun sa isang message at…

**!sPä¥k!:_ "_**_Nung kmanan ak0,umasa lng ak0…Nung kumaliwa nmn,nsktan lng ak0…Per0     nung dmrech0 ak0,kw ang nkta k0…Tlg bng 1 lng ang dreksy0n ng buhay k0? Lging pabalik sy0…" :)_

"Jo…logs…ta…laga…zzzz..ZZzz…" Pinilit ko pang mag-reply… nag-edit ako tapos nag-forward nang message kaso… sa sobrang kaantukan ko… 

…hindi ko na alam tuloy kung ano yung na-forward ko…

…...

…

…a ewan…

…bahala na …

-------------------------------------------

**_::OWARI::WAKAS::FIN::END::_**

-------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Waahhhh- parang d'return of the comeback ko to ha… wehehehe, wala lang po- ang baduy ba?! Wehehehe, wala akong maisip eh, kaya pagtiyagaan niyo na lang- just the sama paki R&R na lang po para huminahon ang kulotz…. Hehehehe….. balak kong gumawa nang sequel nito eh…. Hehehehe…. Don't worry be hapi, pinaplano ko na ang sequel nito…. Sa ngayon, eto muna…. Okidokidox?!!! T___T  Sanx!!!!!

            To _Ryuen_-woist, wg ka nang magalit jan- tungaw ka…si Sen at Ru naman ang cast nito eh… heheheh, para maiba naman… tsaka may 'hints' naman diba…. Hints nga lang- nyahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tang-ina mga repapips, matagal-tagal din akong hindi nakapagsulat- naging busy kc ang kulotz eh…. Tangina talaga, matapos lang ang bwiset na iskwela na to… tatapusin ko na yung mga nakabitin kong fics….. hehehe, gulat kayo noh…. Opo, meron po akong ilang mga fics pa…. Wala lang… gaya nito, wala rin pong kwenta yun…… -___________- anong I-eexpect niyo eh, bobits po ako…. Yun po ang totoo…. Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh

            To _Jam_-woist…wala lang… oo, alam ko yung textmessge na yan…kaya yan nga ang nilagay ko eh…sanx-okay yun, korek ka!!! wehehehe- wala lang, sanx nga pla pwend sa mga wala mong kwentang meyl!!!! Hehehehe jokejokejoke!!!!!!

            To _AKML-_wala lang…. T_________T wahahhahaa, _JOKE!_ Para po to sa inyo…. Para rin po ito sa mga nilalang na nag-welcum sa akin dun… nakakaiyak ang pagbati niyo…. Ang korni!!!! JOKE!!!!!! Hndi, sanx talaga…. *yuko-yuko-yuko*

            To _Ginnie:_ Gusto mong I-translate yung _Halaga at Harana?_ Talaga??…. hmm, bahala na u… pero… baka mahirapan ka eh…. Tska ka-c, sa tingin ko lang ha…mas nakakatawa yung tagalog eh… wala lang…. Pero sige… basta ba, pabasa mo sa akin para makita ko yung _English_ version if ever… heheheheheheheheh………. -____________-

            To _toxic3io_-sanx sa pag-collaborate sa 'mushy' part…grabe kau, mga heartbroken ata kayo eh! Mga shungaks kau… =D

            Yun lamang po…. Agen, para to sa mga NOYPI! YEAH! Magdiwang, mga tukmol na nilalang ng Pilipinas! Tangina repapips, VOTE WISELY mga CHONGS!!!! Ibagsak ang PANDAY!!!!! YAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! =X

            Plis R&R….. sanx….-_-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
